Letting Go
by LaurenStories
Summary: Chuck and Blair - 4x18-22 - Their story for the end of season 4 according to spoilers.  "I can't let you go now. If I let you go now, it's over, you're gonna marry someone else and we'll be over. I can't let you do that Blair."  "Fight for me then."  Ones


**I have no inspiration from the show right now so this isn't an update of any of my stories – apologies to all the people who left comments / sent PMs asking if I was updating any time soon, but I DO promise to carry on with them school, maybe over the 6 week hiatus that just started?**

**Anyways, this is ALL based on spoilers and/or speculations. We all know that Louis/Blair/Chuck is coming, and that Chuck is gonna be extremely jealous and wanting Blair back – well it's about time.**

**This is my take on it. Again, LOTS of spoilers (and potential spoilers) to come!**

**Just what I think MIGHT happen based on what's been going around**

**Hope you like,**

**XO Lauren**

**[Two quotes from 'One Tree Hill' and 'The OC' included]**

..

When Chuck Bass first found out that Dan Humphrey had put his stupid Brooklyn lips on Blair Waldorf's and the two had shared a moment, his first instinct was to hunt down the poor excuse for a guy and punch the living day lights out of him, like Dan had done to Chuck _two _times too many.

Instead however, he had halted himself, deciding for once in his life to take the logical approach. There he was watching Nate and Raina holding hands and kissing, and he realised that he _couldn't _be mad at Blair. He had done exactly the same thing with the beautiful, elegant, dark-skinned girl sitting just across from him, as Blair had done with Dan.

It was different some how though, because going around with different girls meant nothing to Chuck Bass. It was something he had been doing ever since he was a 12 year boy and spent most his days looking up girl's skirts, and down their blouses. He _was _Chuck Bass. It was different with Blair, she didn't kiss just anyone, it had to mean something for her.

And considering the person she had been locking lips with was Daniel Randolph Humphrey, it was likely that it meant even more, because there was no way in hell Blair would ever kiss lonely-boy unless something had happened to make her _want _to do it. That thought scared him.

So he was needed to talk to her. He needed to know exactly what was going on with Humphrey. That's why, half an hour later he walked out of the Waldorf elevator and practically right into Blair as she was putting on her coat.

"Oh." She stumbled slightly, and her eyes widened at the sight of Chuck entering her house, "What are you doing here Bass?"

He clenched his jaw as he watched her slip her left arm though her blue coat and then furrow her eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing swapping saliva with Humphrey Dumpty." He shot back and her mouth opened slightly in shock. No Blair hadn't that he knew, nor did she know how he knew. But at that moment, she really couldn't take that on on top of everything else.

"You know what Chuck, I don't have time for this." Shaking her head she tried to get past him but he grabbed her hand and caused her to turn back around with a sigh.

"What's going on Blair?" He demanded "You don't go just around kissing Dan Humphrey!"

She narrowed her eyes furiously, "And why not exactly? You didn't find it very hard to go around kissing Raina, did you?"

"Raina?" He furrowed his eyebrows, "What did she matter, she's with Nate."

"Yeah, now she is. But I heard you Chuck, on Valentines Day." She gave a small shrug, her eyes averting his as she watched his eyes search her face in confusion, "You cared about her, she was sacred to you. You moved on _first_."

"Everything with Raina was just a blur." He attempted to tell her calmly, "She reminded me of myself, with her being thrown into business as a child like me and her mother being absent..."

"It doesn't matter." Blair shook her head lightly, "None of that matters because it all amounts to the same conclusion. You weren't waiting for me, you weren't holding on, not like I was. I felt threatened by her and now I realise how ridiculous that is because I was never in the picture for you, I'm not apart of your life any more Chuck. I was just holding on for dear life because I still felt something for you but you weren't there holding on too."

"I didn't let go!" He protested, "I wasn't the one who wanted to wait in the first place! You were the one embarking on a journey to find yourself before we found our way back, I gave you space Blair! It's what you wanted!"

"Yes! Space, I needed space Chuck. But I didn't want you to find someone else in the mean while. I thought somewhere a long the way we'd find each other again, but I was wrong and I realise that now."

"You weren't wrong." He shook his head.

"Yes I was! And the only reason you are down here even trying to convince me other wise is because of Dan. Other wise you wouldn't be here."

"If I know you felt this way I would. I didn't know you heard us on Valentines day, I didn't even know you were there."

"Dan and I were behind the curtain." She explained, "I heard everything, and you know what Chuck? He was there for me, for the first time in my life no one else could have picked up the pieces except for him. Not you, or Nate, or even Serena. Just Dan, because he knew that it felt like, and he would just _be _there, like the great friend that he is. I would have _broke _if it hadn't have been for him, he kept me together."

Chuck stared at her with a look that was so broken it caused her to look away, because he didn't deserve to wear that face. It hadn't been her choice to move on, it had been _his_.

"So you're with Humphrey now?" He whispered and she shook her head with a scoff.

"Dan, believe it or not, is... he's a very good person. And he doesn't deserve to be messed around by anyone. Not Serena and Ben, and certainly not me." She almost laughs at the idea of her hurting Dan Humphrey but then shrugs it off. They're friends now, she has to constantly remind herself, the boy saved her. "I didn't feel anything past warmth and friendship for Dan after the kiss."

She could have sworn she saw Chuck's eyes grow slightly in hope.

"It doesn't change anything."

"I'm gonna prove it to you Blair." He finally said, raising his head a little as if to show his determination, "I didn't move on, I need you to believe that. And I'm gonna show you just how much you mean to me."

"No." She protested, "Chuck, it's done. It's gone now, we didn't wait like we meant to. Maybe we're just not meant to be."

He leant in a little further than she liked and whispered, "I'll show you just how wrong you are." His hand touched her cheek slightly and she closed her eyes at the contact. Whatever else happened the spark between them would never die, and she knew that. She knew that that would never happen, no matter who they loved, and who they were dating or seeing or married to even. They'd always have the fire works. But those just _weren't enough_.

And just as fast as he'd waltzed back into her home, he'd walked straight back out.

..

Prince Louis Grimaldi.

He was no Dan Humphrey. There was _no way _Chuck could even try to compete with him, and his arrive had thrown him completely.

The brunette, lonely-cabbage patch Humpty Dumpty from Brooklyn was one thing. A _perfect _Prince from France carrying her freaking glass show – or rather Vivia – worth a hell of a lot more than a glass slipper – ready to complete her Cinderella princess fantasy was something else entirely.

She didn't even know that she knew a Grimaldi, let alone that they had a history together. He was ready for some Prince Charming to whisk her off her feet, and he wasn't really sure what he was doing as he ordered for her hall way at the Waldorf's to be filled with pink Peonies.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blair demanded as soon as she came out of the Empire's elevator.

He looked up lazily from his glass of scotch and newspaper, "Did you like the flowers?"

"What were those flower's meant to mean Chuck? Do you really think I care about a bunch of peonies?" She demanded, "Louis saw them and to say he was surprised and suspicious is the understatement of the year."

He tightened his jaw angrily, "You like peonies, who cares what _Louis _thinks."

"_I _care!" She practically shouted, "Stop sending me things Chuck, stop trying to talk to me at Venues, or talking to Serena or Dan about it, or sending me texts. It's was enough getting harassed by you _before _but I don't want Louis to think that there's anything going on."

He stared up at her with a narrowed eyes, "So he brings back your slipper and now you guys are playing _happy ever afters_? Dating now are you?"

She attempted a roll of the eyes to down play the situation but after a moment of silence she sighed and gave a small nod.

He stood up with a huff, "You realise this is ridiculous. You couldn't be _my _girlfriend without becoming Blair Waldorf first but you're good with dating some Prince?"

She averts her eyes, "Louis's doesn't make me any less Blair. I didn't give him everything only to be left with nothing, I don't loose around him."

"Oh come on Blair!" Chuck scoffed, "You don't know him."

"I know that he likes art, and Monet, French Balls and walks around romantic spots in Paris. I know that he's down to Earth and doesn't just want to be known for his Royal Title. I know that he's caring, understanding and someone that I could really get used to. And I know that he likes me, flying over from Paris with my slipper in hand, that says a lot. It makes me like him too."

"But likes not love is it?" Chuck lets the one word slip out and suddenly the atmosphere changes. It was what bound them together in the first place.

"No." She shakes her head, "But love's just _too much_ sometimes. Maybe it's over rated."

"That's not you talking. You're a hopeless romantic Waldorf, I know that, I know you better than I know myself."

She presses her lips together gently and small dimples appear at the side of her face, which make him want to reach out and touch them.

"You're only fighting for me now because I'm with someone else."

Her eyes don't dare look at his but he reaches out to grab her chin and forces her eyes to him, "I'm fighting now Waldorf because I don't want to lose you. I made a mistake with Raina, thinking that she ever meant the smallest thing to me. I can't ever feel the same for another girl as I do for you."

"But that's not enough Chuck. It's not enough because you _didn't wait_."

"Blair please." He attempted again, "I was dealing with my father's company being taken away almost and everything was out of control. You've got to understand."

"All I understand Chuck, is that I never come first for you. I'm always pushed to the back of your mind and I don't want to sound selfish but it's gone on for long enough, I can't go through that any more. For the first time in my life there's someone there who doesn't want something else more than me. Whether it's Nate with Serena, or Dan with Serena, or you with Business. Louis _just wants me_."

"_I _want you." He protests, gently rubbing her chin with his fingers, "I promise you, you mean more to me than anyone."

She licks her lips gently before looking up into his eyes again, "When you and Raina were speaking you told her that you didn't have a family. You told her that your father was never there for you, your mother abandoned and betrayed you and that your uncle is worst enemy. You focus on the bad things in your life Chuck, you never look at the good. Nate, Serena, and me, we're your best friends, Lily and the van der Woodsen Humphrey's they love you like you're their own. You may not have the conventional family that everyone else has but you have something to hold onto and I told you last year that I was always be your family, we all would, but you don't look at the good things, and that, that has the potential to tear us to _pieces_. I just can't let you do that to me anymore. I can't."

He stares at her with his mouth slightly open unable to reply and she lets out a long sigh, "Let go Chuck." She finally whispers and before he can do anything about it she's out of the Empire.

..

Louis suggests that they hold an annual ball for the royal Court of Monaco and she's so excited she can hardly contain herself. Having grown up on the Upper East Side she had always imagined what it would be like to be royalty – it had fit her image of Blair Waldorf perfectly – but she had never been to a royal ball let alone _hosted _one.

So when she showed up on Louis's arm wearing an immaculate fairy-tale fit cream coloured dress, and walked into the ball she was hosting, she couldn't help but feel on top of the world.

That was _until _she saw Chuck Bass in the crowd. Not exactly hard to spot from a far with his bright purple suit on.

She _wouldn't_, she decided, give him the satisfaction of her running up to him demanding an explanation. That was probably, exactly what he was looking for, a reaction out of her, and she wasn't going to give it to him.

Chuck watched from the side of the room as the Prince waltzed Blair around the room, introducing her almost proudly to the array of people around the room. Her dazzlingly bright smile practically lighting up the room as she greeted his royal family.

He managed to take bigger sips of his scotch every time he'd see Louis whisper something into her ear which would either make her blush furiously, or laugh gently. Every time, he'd hook his hand around her waist passively or kiss her cheek affectionately. Worse though were the moments Blair would look at Louis in such an adoring way it made him want to punch the guy straight in the face. He finally managed to finish the entire bottle of scotch he had started at the beginning of the night once he saw the couple take to the dance floor, her cheek resting against his chest as they swayed to the music, before he watched as she lifted her head and reached up to place a tender kiss against his mouth.

No, that was enough. Chuck realised, that was his breaking point. He strode forward and gently tapped Louis on the back, "Excuse me? May I take over?"

"Chuck." She growled impatiently, "We're in the middle of something."

"No, no." Louis shook his head, and looked towards Chuck fondly, "Of course you can. Chuck Bass is it? Blair's told me much about you."

He manages a hint of a smile and shakes the guys hand, noting his French accent wasn't as heavy as he expected it to be.

"I can't say the same." He shrugs carelessly and then steps forward to takes place arms, pressing a swift "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Grimaldi." Louis's way.

Being the gentlemen Louis nods with a smile, returning the pleasantry before leaning down to kiss Blair's cheek much to Chuck's dismay and turning to walk towards a group of being at the other end of the room.

"I thought I told you to let go Chuck?" She snarled at him distastefully, "Having memory lapses are you?"

"No need to get feisty Waldorf, did you really expect me to just back off?" He rolled his eyes, "I expected more. Of course I'm not going to stop fighting for you Blair."

"Why not?" She demanded as they swayed to the beat, "It's what I want."

"No." He shakes his head, "What you want is for me to fight for you, to show you that you're the only person in the world I want to be with. I'd rather be _a lone _than with you Waldorf *."

She sighs hesitantly because she swears she feels the butterflies at the pit of her stomach rise at those words.

"I'm happy now." She finally tells him, "I really am. I'm finally, after too long, happy. I don't want you to fight."

He stares at her, contemplating her words.

"I mean it Chuck, I just want to live through this simplicity with Louis. I don't care if you think I'm gonna get bored because it's simple and pure, I don't care if I do get bored. I'm not looking into the future right now. All I know is the present, and right _now_? I want to be with Louis."

He gulps inaudibly and as the song comes to an end they slowly stop their dancing, "That's what you really want?"

She gives a small nod whispering, "For now."

And he nods too, "I _want _you to be happy. But I'm not giving up in the long run Blair. I promise you. I'm waiting this time. Truly waiting in the side lines for when ever you want me."

He presses a lingering kiss on her cheek before swiftly exiting the building.

..

One moment she's walking down the street, her arm intertwined with Louis's, his intertwined with his mother Sophia's and the next she's getting a blast from Gossip Girl, a picture of the extremely old, extremely valuable Grimaldi _engagement ring _on her ringer.

And the moment after that she's running across town, hailing a taxi and driving down to Brooklyn of all places to explain to Chuck Bass what exactly was happening.

She reached Charles Place – Chuck's new hotel, an extension of Bass Industries and runs inside, only to stop in her tracks when she enters the place to see, ironically, Chuck staring down at something on his phone before his head snaps up at the sound of her heels.

"Chuck..."

She lingers off slightly as curses herself for not thinking the plan of running to him through.

His eyes flash to the engagement ring on her finger and she self-consciously turns her hand away so that it's hidden from his view.

"So it's true then. You're marrying this guy?" He sneers the words at her and she flinches.

"Louis proposes at the ball." She tells him, "And.. and I said yes."

He shakes his head with a scoff, "Letting you date this guy, letting you be happy for a while even if it wasn't with me is one thing Blair but if you think I'm gonna stand back and let you marry someone else you are highly mistaken."

"That's my choice Bass." She protests but it's weak and it's soft and it's whispered and she hates that because Blair Waldorf is no one of those things.

"You don't love him, not like you love me."

They eyes snap to each other and they stare for moments, unable to look away. After what feels like a century he steps forward and grabs her hands in his own, ignoring her mild complaint.

"I love you Blair." The words are said so desperately she can feel the moisture in her eyes accumulate as she meets his intense glaze, "I love you more than anything in this world and that scares the shit of out me. I can't promise you that I'll never hurt you again, but I _can _promise you that I'm gonna try my hardest to not do it, and to make for all the things I've done in the past."

She lets out a small sob and has to look away because it's too much, her hand falling out of his to catch the tear that trails down her cheek.

"I can't do it, I can't put my heart on the line this time. Louis would _never _hurt me."

"True love isn't some fairy tale Blair, it's not something that never knows pain." He protests, "Please don't marry him Blair!"

There are so many emotions running through her she doesn't know what to feel. One moment her hands are in his, the next she's pushing him away and her hand covers her mouth, her eyes flashing angrily towards him, and she's yelling, "What do you want from me Chuck?"

"I want _you_."

"No you _don't_. You _had _me! You had me three years ago and you left me in Tuscany, you had me after your father's funeral and you treated me like dirt, you had me _last year_, we were happy and in love and we were invincible and you _gave me _to your uncle, you slept with Jenny Humphrey. And now you had me, you had my promise that we'd find our way back and you moved onto Raina. Don't you dare tell me that you want me because you don't!" **

"I will spent the rest of my life regretting every single thing that I have done to you. But I can't turn back time Blair, as much I wish I could."

"That's not enough." She cries.

"Well then tell me what is." He tries desperately, "Tell me what I can do to make this better, because I don't know anymore. I've tried my hardest Blair but I don't know what to do, _tell me _what to do."

"Let me go." The words are out of her so quickly she's not sure that she even considered them before they passed her lips but once they're out she doesn't know what to do.

He shakes his head now sadly, "If I let you go now, that's it, it's over for good because you're marrying someone else. I can't do that."

"If you love me. If you really do. Then let me go Chuck."

He stares at her, his hand reaches out to her cheek and he spends moments just relishing in the fact that she's standing before him. At least for one last time. They both realise at that moment that they're over and it hurts more than words can express. More than anything in the word. Tears escape her eyes and his face looks down right shattered.

They would never be together again. Never spend days in end in bed just basking in each other, making love, talking about the future, holding hands or having moment that they know they'd remember for the rest of their lives. They're broken in half now, each of them. No longer BlairandChuck, ChuckandBlair.

She takes a big breathe in and leans forward for what scares her as the last time she would ever feel Chuck Bass's lips against hers. The phrase, _love of my life_, ringing in her ears and the weight of the diamond ring on her finger growing heavier as she presses her mouth against his. It's only for a second and it's gone before either can really capture it.

And then she's out of his life, and he breaks down because he knows it's _his _fault he lost the only person he ever truly cared about.

..

"Monaco!" Louis exclaims happily, a giant grin etched onto his face as he leans down to press his lips firmly on Blair's, "You're gonna love it there, it's _beautiful _in the Summer! My mother's already called a wedding dress designer that she likes, and you're gonna have the best time preparing the wedding. I just can't wait for you to meet the rest of my family, they are gonna adore you just as much as I do."

She smiles briefly as she listens to him chatting away about their holiday abroad to Monaco.

"Of course you're gonna love all the ball's the hold, and having you on my arm is immensely gratifying. We can go to all the art galleries around France, reminisce the way in which we met. Doesn't it sound wonderful Blair?"

He turns to her expectantly and she looks up at him with wide, warm eyes.

"It sounds like a fairy tale comes true." She says the words softly and then sighs, "But I can't do it."

His face drops for a moment to one of confusion and then gently asks, "What?"

"I know you need a princess right away Louis, and God knows I wanna be that girl for you and I'm _honoured _that you chose me. But there's someone in New York who I've known all my life, he's in my history that came before you and I thought I could leave him behind but I can't. I know that if I leave with you for this Summer and we fall in love and get our happily ever after there will always be a piece of me resenting myself for leaving him behind. You deserve more than that Louis, you deserve the world , and I hate myself for not giving that to you, for not giving that to us. But I can't do it to you either, I can not hurt you. I have to give me and him another go or at least a chance for one last go because I psychically _ can't _walk away from him now. I'm leaving too much behind and it _hurts_. I can't carry on hurting or I'm afraid I'm gonna break."

She looks up to meet his eyes with watered ones of her own, scared of how he'll react but she's met with a warm, tenderness that breaks her heart.

His lips lean down and brush against her cheek, "You deserve the world too, Blair Cornelia Waldorf. And if Chuck Bass can give that to you, if he can truly make you happy, then good luck to you both, mon Cherie."

"Thank you." The words seem wrong but she can't help but say them. She watches as he heads towards the airport blinking back tears and then a realisation suddenly comes over her and she runs forwards a few steps calling after him.

"How did you know it was Chuck?" She breathed, remembering she didn't once say his name to Louis.

"You look at him the way he looks at you." A sweet smile crosses Louis's lips, "Pure and simple love."

The words flash across her mind, the memory of something past and she can't help but smile back at him.

"Bye Blair." He tells her simply, and then he's gone.

..

"Waldorf?"

He's sitting in a prison cell. Wearing orange.

It's not his colour.

"What are you doing in prison?" She hisses distastefully, "Seriously, Bass? This doesn't look good."

"What are you doing here?" He asks confused and she shrugs, flipping her hair back.

"You first." She looks around in disgust, "Why are you in here?"

"Jack." He tells her furiously, "He set me up for the burning of the Empire. I couldn't give them my aliabi."

"Why not?"

"Because it was you." The words fumble out of his mouth and she stares at him in shock.

"I couldn't well tell them that I with you when you're engaged to a French Prince could I? Imagine the scandal." He rolls his eyes, pointing suggestively to her ring finger only for his gaze to focus back after a minute and land on the newly _empty _slot on her hand, "Wait, what? Where's it –"

"You're in jail saving _my _reputation?" She interjects and then a small smile plays on her face, "Wow."

"Where's Louis?" He asks her softly and she shakes her head.

"Let's just say I'm sticking around New York, on my own." She gives him the one over, "Maybe I'll even help get you out of here."

"On your own?" He repeats, urging her to confirm what he wishes she means.

"Yes. So if you want to fight for me, carrying on doing what you just did, it works." She turns to get her bag and get's up from the desk, "You can't very well do that inside a cell can you. Give me a few hours max."

"I love you Waldorf." He tells her with a smile, "God I love you."

She doesn't turn back to look at him but gives a playful shrug, "It won't be easy."

"It never is with us." He tells her and then she nods once, leaving the jail room.

Yes, Chuck thinks as he watches her leave, there's no way he wouldn't fight for her.

..

**The End.**

**So that's my take on the spoilers for season 4 finale.**

**Season 5 would be him making it up to her and being redeemed.**

**I'm not sure if all the spoilers are true, but I'm pretty sure there's no reunion this year, and I'm not sure about the letting go/jail thing either. This is just me trying to put the pieces together.**

**Hope it was ok :)**

**XO Lauren**


End file.
